dcfandomcom-20200222-history
John Constantine (New Earth)
]] :"''This is all wrong. John wouldn't '''do' that. Not cut someone's bollocks off with a scalpel." ::--'Chas Chandler' '''Real Name:' John Constantine Nicknames: Hellblazer, Hero of the Counterculture, Knight of Humanity, the Laughing Magician, Man for All Seasons, the Magus, and many other nicknames unsuitable for print. Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Mage Legal Status: John Constantine is a citizen of the United Kingdom with a criminal record. Identity: No dual identity; his magical profession is unknown to the general public Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former member of Mucous Membrane; former member of the Newcastle Crew; former member of The Trenchcoat Brigade (along with, the Phantom Stranger, Mr. E and Doctor Occult) Base of Operations: London, England, U.K. Origin Con man and magician, Constantine tries to keep humanity safe from both demonic and heavenly forces. Place of Birth: Liverpool, England Known Relatives: Thomas Constantine (father, deceased), Mary Ann Quinn Constantine (mother, deceased), Jack Constantine (paternal uncle, deceased), Dolly (aunt), Harry (uncle), Cheryl Masters (sister), Tony Masters (brother-in-law), Golden Boy (twin brother, deceased), Gemma Masters (niece), Tefe Holland (daughter), William Constantine (grandfather, deceased), Charles Constantine (grand-uncle, deceased), Alice Constantine (grandmother, deceased), Kon-sten-tyn (ancestor, deceased), Constantine (6th century, ancestor, deceased), Jack Constantine (ancestor, deceased), Pyotr Konstantin (distant relative, c.1600s, deceased), Harry Constantine (ancestor, deceased), Lord George Constantine (ancestor, deceased), Lady Harriet Constantine (ancestor, deceased), Lady Johanna Constantine (ancestor, deceased), "Mouse" (Johanna's daughter, John's ancestor, deceased), James Constantine (ancestor, deceased), Conrad Constantine (ancestor, deceased), Aloysius Quinn (ancestor, deceased) First Appearance: Saga of the Swamp Thing #37 History When John was born, something caused Thomas Constantine to snap and try and prevent the birth. John's twin brother and mother died, with his father dying soon as well. While first studying magic, John had a relationship with Zatanna. The two remain friends, although John feels partially responsible for her father Zatarra's death. John's first demonic encounter was with the demon Nergal, whom he assisted angels in defeating. However, the experience was disastrous, and John was comitted to a mental asylum for a time. John also distances himself from heavenly forces, claiming they are no better when it comes to interfering with humans. A habitual smoker, John learned he had contracted lung cancer. John made a deal with the First of the Fallen, offering his soul in exchange for being cured. However, he then tricked the demon. No matter how his own life goes, John stays committed to battling evil. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Constantine is a magician. Known Abilities: John Constantine is an excellent con artist and negotiator. These skills are often more useful than his magical ones. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: It is rumored that his match has magical properties. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * The character of John Constantine was created by Alan Moore. The character was developed further by Jamie Delano and later still by Garth Ennis. Trivia * The movie adaptation of Constantine starring Keanu Reeves is very loosely based on the Dangerous Habits storyline. * John Constantine is afraid of needles. * Constantine once won a bet wherein he predicted the exact month, day and hour that President Lyndon B. Johnson would suffer a fatal heart attack. He used his winnings to finance a series of free rock concerts in the New York area in the early 1970s. * John's favorite brand of cigarettes are Silk Cut. Recommended Readings * Swamp Thing: The Great Darkness Saga * Hellblazer: Dangerous Habits Related Articles * John Constantine appearances list * John Constantine quotes page * Hellblazer cover art gallery * Chas Chandler * Gary Lester * Newcastle External Links * John Constantine article at Wikipedia * Hellblazer article at Wikipedia * Constantine (movie) article at Wikipedia References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:British Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Modern Category:Public Identity Category:Vertigo Characters